


Mismatched

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At least their pants weren't down.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Mismatched

Some said they were the most mismatched mates one could find. No one had expected them to be friends, let alone lovers. But here they were, rolling about Neville's bed, lips and limbs entwined in an unforeseen tangle, the curtains open wide as their dormmates looked on.

Fortunately for them, they were still clothed, but the state of shock Harry, Dean and Seamus were in made them feel as though they'd been caught with their pants down.


End file.
